Computing devices often have a variety of different configurations and settings that require proper tuning and monitoring to ensure that the devices perform optimally. However, in an enterprise, the number of devices, applications, configurations, and settings may overwhelm the abilities of an administrator. Adding to this complexity, performance may also be based on the interrelationships between components within a device. Moreover, in a computer networking environment, performance of the devices may be based on the interrelationships between the networked components. Automated monitoring tools may provide some insight into trouble spots and possible optimizations. Possible manual optimizations may involve using rules to determine parameter tuning based on network conditions. However, manual optimization remains problematic. In particular, a system becomes chaotic over time and may produce different results from initially identical conditions. It is with regards to this issue and others that the present invention is directed.